


绝不放过你5

by Beast_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L





	绝不放过你5

金有谦觉得BamBam最近不太对劲。  
怎么个不对劲法呢？  
他也说不上来。  
不过就是黏他黏了点，上厕所都寸步不离，晚上睡觉都赖在他的房间。  
不过金有谦很享受这样的生活，虽然他并不知道BamBam怎么了。  
现在的这个BamBam，比以前更加喜欢拥抱他，更加喜欢牵他手，十指相扣的那一种；会在明显的不能再明显的地方留下痕迹，仿佛就是在告诉别人：看，这是我BamBam的人；会在睡前亲吻他，会在睡梦中紧紧缠住他，会在早上起来还迷迷糊糊不那么清醒的时候向他索要早安吻，也不管两个人刚睡醒还没有刷牙；他甚至喜欢上了在各个隐蔽的公共场合，比如说卫生间啦训练室隔间啦更衣室啦，和金有谦交换一个湿濡而甜腻的舌吻，吻到两个人都喘不过气了才放开。  
GOT新来了一个小姑娘，年纪不大，对武器倒是懂得很多，很快就成了崔荣宰最得力的助手。  
姑娘在收拾完器械室之后去到更衣室，推门声音有些响，却没能把情欲中的人拉回来——姑娘站在门口，一脸震惊地看着两位少爷吻的难舍难分。  
她甚至看清楚了两个人交缠的软舌，艳红的颜色让本就淫靡的画面再度升温。  
她就维持着嘴巴微张瞪圆眼睛的表情，看着金有谦被BamBam压制，腰软得一塌糊涂，被BamBam揽住，这才没有滑下地去。  
金有谦有些奇怪，似乎是完全沉浸于情欲之中，作为顶级杀手的他此刻不知为何没有丝毫杀手该有的警觉。  
接吻的空档BamBam的眼神扫了过来，舌头还在金有谦口中翻搅，一只手在T恤下为所欲为，吓得姑娘赶紧弯腰道歉退了出去带上了门。  
“你不专心。”金有谦推开BamBam，白皙的脸染上绯红，漂亮的眼睛直直地盯着BamBam，被吻到红肿的唇开开闭闭，有些沙哑的奶音组合成几个字，钻进BamBam耳里。  
“乖。”BamBam牵起嘴角，笑的无奈，眼中多少带了些宠溺。  
“你刚刚在想什么。”金有谦推开BamBam要凑过来亲他的脑袋，手向下滑动抓住了BamBam的衣角。  
“在想我们谦啊。”BamBam舔了舔金有谦的唇，“刚刚荣宰哥身边那小姑娘进来了，估计来换衣服的。”  
BamBam看着金有谦睁圆了的眼睛，笑意更甚，“看到了很多哦。”  
“我——”刚开口就被BamBam再次堵住了嘴。  
“我们谦呐，要专心啊，不可以想别人啊。”BamBam看着金有谦微红的眼角，接吻的间隙，他说。  
再次沉浸。  
最后两个人结束于金有谦哭喊着的求饶，BamBam狠狠地顶进去，把自己的东西射进金有谦身体的最深处，喘息着伏在金有谦身上，密密麻麻的吻掉落在身下人的耳后。  
“谦呐，知道我们在哪里吗？”  
“不，不知道。”金有谦胡乱地摇头，哭花了一张漂亮的脸，BamBam的那话儿还埋在他体内，他只是一动就能感知到，高潮过后的敏感让他自己都有些意外，耐不住BamBam的亲吻，他转过头去，主动把自己的唇送上去。  
BamBam轻啄了下金有谦的软唇，“我们在更衣室哦，武器训练室的更衣室。”  
“我们被人撞见过了想起来了吗？”  
“有谦你抬头看看。”  
慢慢的金有谦好像有点清醒了，迷离的眼神逐渐的有了些神智，脸和耳朵开始充血，周围的一片狼藉不断地提醒他他们是经历了多疯狂的一场性爱。  
金有谦的反应让BamBam皱了皱眉，眼里是担忧的神色。  
这场性爱来得并不是没头没脑，天晓得BamBam在更衣间里找到四肢发软神志不清的金有谦的时候是什么感觉。  
BamBam愈发不安起来。  
这种自己的东西，自己的人被觊觎的感觉让人不好受。BamBam把金有谦随意收拾了一下，有些吃力地把人带回了自己房间。  
段宜恩很快就知道了这件事，七个人聚起来商量了一番，确定就连GOT都不是那么的安全了，决定把两个人偷偷送到了王嘉尔在旧金山的别墅里。

性爱的频率高了不只是一个档次，血气方刚的少年恨不得随时随地都能和心上人来一发，这种情况在他们去到旧金山之后愈发严重。  
金有谦不知道BamBam在害怕在不安什么，他一次又一次地抱住BamBam告诉他，我在这，我不会离开你的。  
可无济于事。  
也或许金有谦一直都知道BamBam在不安什么。  
金有谦在更衣室里被BamBam艹到神志不清的那天，是被下了药的。  
不可避免地和王家的人见面吃饭谈生意，对方指明了希望GOT能带上金有谦，意图再明显不过。  
在饭桌上看到林毅的时候真的是意外又不意外，BamBam皱着眉把金有谦往自己身边带了带，林毅露骨而又富有侵略性的眼神让BamBam和金有谦都很不舒服。  
“真是没想到段先生居然愿意给我们王家这个合作机会，实在是我们的荣幸。”中年男子拿起酒，话说得谦卑恭敬，脸上的笑也是恰到好处，不过是未达眼底罢了。  
“哪里的话。”段宜恩放下翘着的二郎腿，拿起酒微起身与男人碰杯，却是没喝一口，面无表情，话里有几分真也就不言而喻，“现在王家风头正盛，多少人争着抢着要和王爷您合作，得亏王爷看得起我们GOT，是我段某的荣幸。”  
“段少真是说笑了。”  
金有谦拿筷子戳了戳碗里的菜，听着两个人商业互吹，瘪瘪嘴——这么无聊的饭局，他还是得来，要不是他的几位哥哥们想到了一个好计策，就凭他们GOT的能力，还用得着看他区区王家的脸色。  
来之前以及来的路上他宜恩哥和嘉尔哥跟他唠了又唠，让他什么也别吃什么也别喝，待在BamBam身边哪也别去。  
现在的金有谦挺饿的，但是，抬眼看看对面眼睛长他身上的林毅，金有谦想了想还是放下筷子，转头去拉BamBam的衣角。  
“嗯？怎么了？”BamBam扭过头，原先满脸阴霾的脸立刻换上了宠溺的笑，骨节分明的手揉了揉金有谦的黑发。  
“我想吃东西。”金有谦嘟嘟囔囔，看到对面两个人的脸色又补上一句，“想喝巧克力奶昔，这里没有，Bam你陪我出去买好不好啊~”  
周围立着的人都被金有谦甜腻腻的语气惊得倒吸了一口气——这Bam少的小情人也真是有些厉害，且不说在Bam少身边呆了这么久，Bam少也是对他宠得不行。  
“好的吧好的吧。”BamBam和段宜恩打了个招呼，略过了对面坐着的林毅和王觅，握紧了金有谦的手和他十指相扣，出了包厢。  
“有谦，你和我说实话，你们到底说了什么。”看了看周围，确定四下没人，BamBam拽住金有谦，让人面对自己，捧着金有谦的脸凑上前去。  
若是不听二人说话的内容，外人只会以为这是一对在调情的小情侣。  
“什么？”  
“别和我装傻，你们那天说了什么？我们GOT难道还要卖他们面子？”  
“Bam，你信我吗？”金有谦看着BamBam的眼睛，凑上去啄了一口粉色的唇，突然笑开了眼。  
“信你什么？”金有谦没头没脑的一句话让BamBam怔了一怔，声音都带了些颤抖。  
“走吧，我们。我饿了。”金有谦不再说话，抓着BamBam细细的手腕往前走。  
在外面吃饱了喝足了，两个人才晃悠着晃悠着回去。  
“王某这里有个不情之请。”  
推开门的那一下BamBam反应很快地拉住了要往里走的金有谦，两个人站在视觉死角，听完了接下来的对话。  
“王爷您请说，只要我段某做得到，一定做到。”  
“也不是什么大事。”王觅停了停，连带着BamBam的呼吸都停了一下，“我这干儿子吧，特别喜欢Bam少身边的那孩子。”  
我艹你妈你也知道那是个孩子啊你知不知道你那龟儿子是个多恶心的人渣吗！  
BamBam一口气没上来差点冲进去揍人。  
“这……不太好吧……”  
“这样吧段少，这批货，我王某送给你，钱，我就不要了，就麻烦段少满足一下我这干儿子的小小愿望，你看，这行吗？”  
“……”  
段宜恩的沉默让BamBam彻底爆炸。  
“王觅你给我把话说清楚！有谦是我的人，怎么的，想抢人？你当我BamBam好欺负是吧！”金有谦没能成功拦住BamBam，站在一边呆呆地看着BamBam扯着王觅的衣领大吼，全然没了GOT二把手的优雅风度和游刃有余。  
BamBam的眼角都是红的，他现在一点理智都没有，他该猜到的，应该早就猜到了的。  
金有谦赶忙上前拦住BamBam，把炸开了的BamBam揽进怀里，细声细语地好生哄着。  
段宜恩看起来毫不意外，站起身来，向王觅和林毅微鞠了一躬，“抱歉，我想这个我们还需要考虑，毕竟有谦在BamBam身边也不是一天两天了，不是说放就放的。家弟有失礼节，做哥哥的在这里给二位道个歉。至于有谦的事，我们下次再谈。”  
BamBam情绪依旧不够稳定，在金有谦怀里不停地发抖，手紧紧攥着金有谦的衣角。如果你仔细去看，会看到BamBam紧咬着的下唇和挂在眼角即将要落下的眼泪。  
他早该猜到了的。  
BamBam聪明得很，这一点他从很小的时候就表现得淋漓尽致，他自然是猜到了段宜恩他们有一个新计策，或许是要委屈一下下金有谦。  
他明知道这是在演戏，可他还是那么难过，或许只是一想到金有谦要离开他一段时间，他就不能接受。  
距离两个人在zero疯狂一夜被五个哥哥抓着盘问已经过去大概三个多月了。  
三个月，不长不短，BamBam和金有谦的炮友关系基本确定无疑。不知道是不是因为各自都对对方藏了些小心思，或者是因为都是二十一岁的少年，两个人做爱的频率远远高于其他的哥哥们。  
最疯狂的，大概是在做任务的时候偷偷摸摸躲在目标人物的别墅里互相抚慰，幸好金有谦还记得自己的任务，没有彻底做全套，喘着气和BamBam交换了一个湿吻，收拾收拾彼此，金有谦把BamBam藏在浴室里，把目标解决了再跑回来和BamBam继续没有做完的事情。  
听着外面此起彼伏的尖叫声和骚动，金有谦彻底把自己送进了BamBam紧致的甬道，BamBam失神地看着金有谦嘴角的笑，痞里痞气带了艳色的笑迷得BamBam找不着东西南北，扭了扭腰让自己更好地接受了金有谦的巨物，呻吟声不可抑制地从口中钻出，湮没在外面的吵嚷中。  
他们偷偷摸摸地，或许也是光明正大地，在会议室的休息室里，或许该被称为偷情？毕竟外面就是段宜恩和林在范在谈生意。  
金有谦死死地捂住自己的嘴，不让自己的声音溢出一丝一毫，BamBam却顶弄得越发凶狠，故意在金有谦的耳边吐出粗重的喘息声，看着金有谦仰起头来想要缓解过分的快感，脖颈弯成好看的曲线。  
BamBam都开始怀疑自己是不是性瘾患者，不然怎么会这么欲求不满。  
他们之间并没有明确的上下之分，谁乐意了谁就在下。  
BamBam似乎认定了，金有谦是他的，身子是他的，心也必须是他的。  
可现在，金有谦，他的有谦，就要被派过去当卧底了，还是那种有可能会失身的卧底。  
他想想就头皮发麻想打人。  
黑暗中BamBam睁开眼，看着小心翼翼起身走出去的金有谦，不由自主地抓紧了手中的被子，随后松开，掀开被子，放轻动作跟上去。  
金有谦在打电话，和段宜恩。  
“宜恩哥？嗯，对的，差不多了，应该……”  
“没事的吧，就去三四天嘛，不会出事的。”  
“BamBam……”  
听到自己名字的时候BamBam的呼吸滞了一下，屏息凝神听着金有谦接下来的话。  
“哥，你知道的。”BamBam听到了金有谦的叹息声，个子高挑的男孩儿半倚在阳台栏杆上，“他，嗯……我对他来说可能没那么重要……我……哥你就别安慰我了，你们都说他喜欢我……可是……”  
“他只是不接受从小到大一直围着他转的那个人突然有了更加关注的东西罢了……喜欢，不是这样的吧……”  
BamBam看着金有谦深吸了一口气，一向甜软的奶音此刻沙哑而低沉，是染上了哭腔。  
BamBam捂住自己的嘴，没让自己哭出声来——这样的金有谦太过于脆弱了，而这一切的始作俑者恰好就是他本人。  
“好了哥，随你们怎么说吧，他怎么想我不会也没办法知道的，我只要知道我喜欢他就可以了，嗯——或许应该是我爱他？好啦哥，没事的，你们，明天什么时候过来接我？”  
BamBam猛地抬起头，明天？  
难怪金有谦最近越来越奇怪，越来越迁就他，几乎到了纵容的地步。  
明天就要走了吗？  
去到狼窝里？呆个四五天五六天？搞不好十天半个月？  
BamBam脑袋有些疼，从小到大就没有分开过这么久，唯一一次还是金有谦去中国训练的两个月。  
“早上吗？现在凌晨两点半，你们……”  
“六点？确定？……嗯，好的吧，我也没有东西要整理，嗯——那就——”金有谦被后背突如其来的拥抱弄得有些心慌，转头只看到BamBam头顶的发旋，匆匆忙忙挂了电话，“就这样吧，我再去睡会儿，嗯，哥再见。”  
BamBam好像是哭了，金有谦感觉到后颈上的湿濡。  
他转过身，像以往的每一次一样，他抱住BamBam，手轻轻地在怀中人的后背上拍着，侧脸与BamBam的头发相摩擦。  
这种时候BamBam总是能很快就安静下来。  
他抽抽噎噎，话都说不完整，委屈的模样看得金有谦心软得一塌糊涂。  
“你……你干嘛不告诉我……如果我今天不发现的话，明天你走了都不打算和我说……”  
“Bam……”  
“凭什么呀金有谦，我以为我把我的喜欢表达得够明显了，你怎么可以乱下定义说我那是占有欲？”  
“我……我多喜欢你啊……”  
BamBam依旧在抽抽噎噎，心里一直积压着的情感终于在这一刻倾泻而出。  
对啊，他多喜欢金有谦啊。  
“我……对不起……我真的……对不起……”酷盖哭的时候是最难哄的，有些东西一旦说开了，那就再难止住了，“我，应该早点告诉你的……”  
“高柳一郎的那一次你问我我是不是吃醋了，我当时说，不是。我骗你的，我真的很生气，我当时想，我从小宝贝到大的人，就这样被那些人碰了，我多心疼啊。我……”BamBam吸了吸鼻子，继续说，“我就差泡醋缸子里了，我这么喜欢的人，我还没碰呢，怎么能让别人……”  
BamBam絮絮叨叨，金有谦顺着他的头发，不说一句话，只是笑。  
月光洒下来，床上的二人交缠在一起，像是在做最后的道别。  
金有谦轻叹了一口气——  
你总是那样的，占有和喜欢，从来不是同一件事；喜欢和爱，永远隔着难以戳破的窗户纸。  
你占有我，不喜欢我；你喜欢我，不爱我。  
金有谦在熟睡的BamBam额上落下温柔的吻，走出了房间。  
从一开始这一切都是算好了的，让BamBam听到段宜恩和王觅的对话，吃下哥哥们备好的药性不那么烈的媚药，以此为理由来一个小短会，然后来到旧金山，放纵过后，金有谦就该去执行任务了。  
BamBam呆在旧金山，不同意也该同意了。  
金有谦看着飞机窗外的云，头一歪，睡过去，不知道是不是在梦里梦见了BamBam，嘴角的微笑带有甜蜜的味道。  
一个小时前，在旧金山，BamBam站在窗边，目送着金有谦离开，他不吵也不闹，等待着再一次的见面。  
到那时，他要告诉金有谦，自己究竟是多喜欢他。  
——不，是多爱他。


End file.
